User talk:Resident DeVir
This is my talk page. '- If you have something to ask me, feel free to do so below.' '- I'll respond 100 % of the time, unless something's wrong.' '- Remember to use a header and sign your post!' I'm just gonna leave this here. /Archive 1/ Sort of. Kind of. Perhaps. We have other stories on the site that are separated by chapters, via separate pages, as people tend to not like one long page with chapters etc. I'd like to start using M4R as a sort of "timer" for these types of stories to, as you stated, verify that the author continues on. If we don't see any further activity from the author for some time, we can go ahead and delete it based on it being unfinished. I don't think it's really fair though, to delete a potentially good installment piece based on our "unfinished" rule. They clearly stated that more is to come, and in the name of fairness, we should let them develop it more. I'm thinking of adding this addendum to the unfinished story rule and the M4R page. There were a few weird things I spotted with the story as well, that warranted the M4R tag though. Mystreve (talk) 12:55, October 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sure mate. I'll read it as soon as I get home. :) --Murder now the path of must We, just because the Son has come. (talk) 16:51, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Wonderin' I've been away for a while and was wondering if you are still around. Booboofinger The Devil is in the details. file:Devil-mudflap.png(talk) 22:55, June 27, 2015 (UTC) RE:RE I hear you. Haven't been on in a while too. However, I've been toying with the idea of finishing up some stories and maybe putting together an Ebook or something. That being said, I always thought your insites on the WW were a great help in making my stories better and I was wondering if you would be interested in critiquing some of the stuff I'm thinking of including in the Ebook. Booboofinger The Devil is in the details. file:Devil-mudflap.png(talk) 23:48, August 1, 2015 (UTC) RE x4 Actually, the project will be more like a collection of short stories. I might even include a couple that I posted here, but the rest will be new. I don't really want to post them here first because then there would be no incentive for people to get the book. What I was thinking was more on the lines of sharing the stories with a few people whose opinions and comments before I publish it. Everyone who does help out will of course be mentioned in the acknowledgements section. The tricky part, I guess will be in sharing email addresses for that, since these talk pages are public.Booboofinger The Devil is in the details. file:Devil-mudflap.png(talk) 21:56, August 2, 2015 (UTC) RE and RE again I went ahead and created a new account: booboofinger@outlook.com. Email me there and I can share the link for my google docs files. I'm still in the process of writing the stories, but I have a real short one all set. We can talk further details through that emial address. Booboofinger The Devil is in the details. file:Devil-mudflap.png(talk) 02:46, August 4, 2015 (UTC)